Finding you
by MannAinsley
Summary: What would've happened if Kate and Rick had met back when she was in college? What will happen if one of Kate's family members dies? Will she still continue to go onto becoming a cop? Or will Rick's new influence on her life change that?
1. Before the start

**Hey guys! This is a new fan fic of mine that I post on instagram but I wanted to put it one here too. The chapters won't be overly long. They could range from 300-2000 words so bare with me. It should be updated quite frequently I hope. You are going to be quite behind me posting on instagram. I will attempt to post once a day. Hope you enjoy and please leave a review! Every review means the world!**

* * *

She stood in the library just observing what was happening in front of her. She wondered if the little girl knew that Kate could see her peaking behind the bookshelf to stare at her. She could describe her as an echidna digging a hole to escape a wild dog only to peak out every few minutes to check to see if it was gone. If she was to be completely honest, she would have to admit that it was quite entertaining. Kate began to make a game out of it. Every time the little red head would poke her head around the corner, Kate would pull a funny face over the top of the text book that she was reading. She really should've been studying for an exam that she had tomorrow but right now the innocence of playing with a small child was exactly what she needed to calm her nerves.

Her joy didn't last long as the little girl eventually stopped playing along so Kate returned back to her text book. It was times like these that she wondered why she chose law. The long hours studying usually never showed and most of the courses were grudgingly boring. She was passionate about it though, she had wanted to do this since she was a little girl. Kate wondered about that little girl. Did she already have her career planned out even though she only looked to be about six or seven? Did she want to be a doctor or a vet? Was she one of those girls that just wanted to be a princess? Or did she want to be an astronaut? The possibilities were endless and she realised that she would never find out.

Most of all the little girl reminded her of her family. She missed her parents so much. Her mother would ring her every night just to check up on her but it was never enough. She sometimes regretted the decision to go to Stanford but she had to admit that it was great. California is a great place to live and she had made so many new friends. But for Kate though, that wasn't always enough.

She dove her head back into her textbook and drifted off into the world of law.

"Whatcha doin'?" a young voice said from across the table. Kate looked up from her book and saw the young red head sitting across from her. She couldn't help but smile.

"Just doing some studying," she replied in her most innocent voice.

"No fun," the little girl mumbled with a pout on her face.

"Yeah I know right," Kate laughed, "so what are you doing here?"

The young girl looked around and then answered. "I'm here with my dad. We are choosing a book for my book report I have to do for school."

"Well if you choose a good book I am sure that it will be fun."

"Well maybe," the little girl laughed, "if dad will hurry up and finish his book signing!" she exclaimed and face palmed her forehead.

Kate remembered that there was an author here today to do a signing, she didn't really take much notice of it as she had no time to read anything but her textbooks.

"Alexis! Alexis! Where are you honey?" a man called out.

"Over here dad!" the young red head replied.

"So I'm guessing your name is Alexis then?" Kate giggled.

"Sure is! What's yours?"

Kate smiled as she saw a young man probably a few years older than her walk over towards them; she assumed that it was Alexis's dad. "My name is Katherine, or Kate I guess." Most of her new friends in California called her Katherine even though she insisted on Kate. She eventually just got used to it.

"Alexis I told you not to annoy people," the man sighed and put a hand on one of the girls shoulders. "This woman is trying to study."

Kate had to admit that he was very handsome. His eyes were so blue; she had never seen eyes quite like them before.

"It's fine really," Kate said looking up to the man, "I need a break anyway. All of this study is not good for one's brain," she laughed.

"Still though," he sighed, "I'm sorry if she interrupted you."

"Don't sweat it. She's a good kid."

"See Dad! I'm a good kid," the little girl laughed.

"Yes you are sweetie. Why don't you go find that book and we can go buy it for you."

"Mmk," she replied and Alexis ran off towards the kid's book section.

The man turned around to make sure his daughter was heading in the right direction and then took a seat across from Kate.

"My name is Rick, Rick Castle," he finally said.

Where did that name sound familiar to Kate? "Well my name is Kate, Kate Beckett."

"Beautiful name," he answered and Kate did have to admit that she started to blush.

"Well thank you," she answered with the cutest smile she could pull off. "So what brings you to California?"

"Book signing," He answered, "this is my final stop before heading home to New York."

That's where she heard the name from. Her mother read his books. She was a really big fan actually. "You're from New York?" she asked, "me too."

"Small world," he replied just as the little girl ran over to her father and handed him the book.

"Lets get home kiddo" she said to the red head. Kate wondered where she got the red hair from. Probably her mother but she wasn't exactly in sight for Kate to find out.

"It was nice meeting you Katherine," the little girl said to her. Kate had never known such a young girl that spoke with such poise towards adults. It was actually kind of cute.

"The pleasure is all mine," Kate replied with a smile. "Was nice meeting you Rick."

"You too Kate," he said before walking off towards the counter where you could buy your books.

Well this was a story that she could tell her mother when she flew home next week and Kate knew how jealous she would be. She dove her back into her textbook hoping that she could get out of here in the next couple of hours.


	2. Passing exams

"I PASSED!" she yelled as she opened the door to her parents' house.

"Congratulations!" her parents said in conjunction and ran over and hugged her.

They did the whole celebratory dinner and drinks before they finally settled down and watched a movie on the couch like the old days before she had moved out. Kate was down for Christmas break and she was spending them with her parents.

"So what's been going on in Cali Katie?" Jim asked.

Kate laughed, "Nothing much really mostly just studying, but guess what happened the other day mum?"

"What?" Johanna asked quizzically.

"Well I meet Rick Castle," she mumbled knowing that her mother would go crazy.

"YOU WHAT!?" Johanna screamed and jumped up off the couch. "Did you go to a book signing and say hi and stuff or did you actually meet him?"

"Well I meet him at a book signing but we did talk. His daughter is a little cutie," she laughed. Her mother looked like she was going to pass out.

"I just can't even comprehend this," Johanna replied while shaking her head.

Kate laughed but Jim replied with, "Well maybe you should try to comprehend this while the movie is playing."

Johanna just shot him a dirty look and she pressed play on the remote control.

They all lay down on the couch together. Johanna was wrapped within Jim's arms at one end of the couch and Kate was squashed at the other. She had always dreamed for a love like them. Her major wish was that one day she would feel that same love for a guy and he would love her the exact same way. It was so cute that sometimes it made her want to vomit.

It was fascinating watching them. Yeah Kate had had boyfriends too, but nothing like this. She wondered if she would end up marrying a lawyer just like her mother did. Would she ever marry at all? Would she have children? Just observing how her parents interacted with each other brought upon these questions. Would she be forever alone? She sure hoped not.

"I'm going to bed," she finally spoke interrupting the movie. She yawned and stretched her arms up into the air.

"It's only nine o'clock and the movie isn't even over yet," her father whined.

"I'm tired daddy," she replied as she got up and headed over to the other side of the couch. She leant down and kissed both of her parents on their foreheads and headed off towards her room.

She entered her childhood room which was cold and the air stood strangely still. She didn't waste any time though; she got into her PJ's, brushed her teeth and jumped straight into bed.

Her thoughts drifted to Rick Castle. She had only met him for a few short moments but he was extremely good looking and he had a kid. Could he possibly the perfect man? A man with baggage that was a little red head? Of course she would never get him exactly, but maybe another man that was similar. But she didn't need a man right now and certainly not a child. She was half way through a law degree and nothing was going to stop her from finishing.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry that this took me so long to put up but here it is:) hope you enjoy and pretty please leave a review for me:) will be posting more often from now on!**

**stay cool,**

**-Ainsley**


	3. Coffee?

"What about this one Kate?" Johanna asked and held out a short black dress that would definitely be skin tight on Kate.

She just rolled her eyes. "Mum it's a group mixer for other laws students, not a strip club."

"Well I thought it would look nice," she giggled. Johanna always had teased Kate about the dresses that she should be wearing to these kinds of social events. Kate would be constantly lectured that if she wants to attract the attention of the opposite sex she needed to dress like she wanted the attention.

"What about this one?" Kate lifted a soft red dress from off the rack. It was absolutely stunning and had Katherine Beckett, Lawyer written all over it.

"It's perfect! Go try it on!"

Kate obliged and walked off into the change rooms. She had to admit that the dress was beautiful and would suit her perfectly.

She slipped off her jeans and her layers of jumpers. She hated the colder months; it's horrible for dress shopping. She stepped into the dress and luckily was able to zip it up at the back without any assistance. She took a step back and looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit that she did look stunning. The red suited her skin perfectly and the material fitted her curves like no other dress that she had worn before.

"You alright in there?" Johanna said behind the closed curtain.

"Yeah I'll be out in a second," she stuttered, amazed at her own beauty.

She slowly drew back the curtains and stepped out of the small change room. Kate looked at her mother and blushed at her expression. She was speechless. That's the only way that Kate could describe it. Johanna always had something to say but at this moment in time she was completely silent.

"You are so pretty," a young voice said from behind a rack of dresses for adolescent girls. The only thing Kate could see was a shiny head of bright red hair.

"Alexis?" she questioned and shuffled in her dress to reveal the identity of the young girl.

"I always wondered if I would ever see you again," she mumbled.

"Well I guess it was destine to be," Kate replied and winked at the girl. She attempted to crouch down and be within eye level with Alexis but she realised that the dress was too expensive to risk ripping it.

So she chose a better form of communication, just plain simple small talk.

"So what are you doing here?" Kate asked.

"Me and Daddy are picking out a dress for a charity gala that is tomorrow night."

"Your Dad's here?" she asked nervously.

"Sure am," a voice replied behind her.

Kate spun around to find the one and only Rick Castle facing her. She didn't know whose face was funnier, her mother's because she was two metres away from her favourite author or Rick whose jaw was dropped almost to the floor.

"Wow," he muttered, "You look amazing."

"Um….thanks," Kate blushed. Was it only coincidence that they had their reunion right then and there? She was kind of grateful that she had been in a stunning gown and not a pair of tracksuit pants and a sloppy joe.

"He's right Katie," Johanna said as she moved around so she was in the convosation. "You look beautiful." Her face was like nothing that Kate had ever seen before. Johanna was attempting to keep her screams on the inside but Kate could tell that in a few moments this could turn into a full blown fan girl rampage.

"Where are my manners?" she muttered, "Rick this is my mother Johanna, Mum this is Rick."

Rick placed a hand out for Johanna to sake and she took it with no hesitation. "Nice to meet you Johanna."

"Pleasures all mine Rick," she said surprisingly calm. "I'm just going to go get a few other dresses for you to try on." With that Johanna walked off towards the dress rack on the other side of the room.

"I personally don't think you need to try on another dress," Rick stated.

"Me either," Alexis said with a smile. Kate had only just remembered that she didn't introduce her to Johanna.

"Well unfortunately guys this is a little…" she reached over to check the tag that was hanging off the side of the dress, "a lot out of my price range."

Kate could've sworn that a frown appeared on Rick's face.

"Well that's too bad. It looks stunning."

"The disadvantage of being a college student," Kate laughed.

"I guess so," Rick laughed in return. "Kate I don't mean to be rude but Alexis and I really need to go. We have an appointment at Alexis's school in half an hour."

Kate guessed that Alexis had forgotten about this meeting. Her face turned bright red and sort of embarrassed, she looked like she was going to punch herself in the face for her stupidity.

"No problems Rick. It was nice to see you again."

"Well good luck in finding a dress Kate."

"Thank you," she replied and smiled.

Rick walked off with Alexis's hand in his and Kate had to admit that it was pretty cute. They were almost at the door when Rick suddenly spun around and walked back towards Kate.

"Um….Kate," he murmured. He was nervous, cute. "Would you like to go out for coffee sometime?"

Kate smiled. "I would love to. I'll give you my number."

Rick instantly pulled out a pen and a business card, that she assumed was his, and handed it to her. She wrote down the number and handed it back to him.

"Well you'll hear from me soon."

"I look forward to it."

He walked off again but this time left through the door and didn't look back. In an instant Johanna was by Kate's side almost bursting out the seams with excitement.

"YOU JUST GOT ASKED ON A DATE BY RICHARD FREAKING CASTLE!"


	4. Dress shopping

"Dad I thought we were about to go get ice cream!" Alexis exclaimed as they headed in the opposite direction of their favourite ice cream shop.

"We are sweetie. We just have to make a quick detour back to that dress shop. I found a beautiful dress for you but we ran out of time to buy it."

"Thank you so much Daddy!" she exclaimed, "Is this because the teachers said nice things about me?"

"Most definitely," Rick laughed but he so hadn't had that in mind when he wanted to back to the dress shop.

They entered through the doors and hit instant warmness. These winter months had been some of the worst New York had had in ten years. Rick couldn't wait to get back to the loft and cuddle up with his daughter on the couch and watch Disney movies. It was his favourite thing to do. Honestly he didn't like the public life of a bestselling author all that much.

"So which dress did you like Daddy?"

Rick was stuck. There was no dress. He decided to go with the best excuse that a Dad could make up.

"Oh sorry sweetie it looks like it has been sold. Why don't you go find another one."

"Mmmk."

Alexis walked off into the shop and started browsing through the arrangement of dresses. She wasn't really the 'girly girl' type of kid but she was always happy when her dad offered to buy her clothes.

Rick walked over to the counter and luckily the lady who was working before was still there.

"Hello Miss."

"Hello how can I help you?"

She looked to be in her mid-thirties, had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Do you remember a young woman in here before and she tried on a beautiful red dress. She looked absolutely stunning and had beautiful brown hair?"

"Oh yes!" the woman exclaimed, "It's hard to forget someone who fits a dress that well."

"I know right!" Rick said like he enjoyed it a little too much. "That dress. Do you have the address of the woman who bought it."

The lady just gave him a strange look and only then did Rick realise how much he sounded like a stalker.

"I don't want the address!" he said quickly and blushed. "I want to replace the dress she bought here with that one. Well that's if she brought a dress here."

The confused face lifted off the woman. "Yeah she did. I'll go get that dress for you now."

"Thank you so much."

Alexis soon wandered over with a simple, light yellow dress.

"Is that the one you want?" Rick questioned. He had to admit the dress was very pretty.

"Yep," she replied and placed the gown on top of the counter.

The lady came back and had a tag in her hands.

She scanned the tag that she was holding and the tag that was pinned to Alexis's dress.

"That comes to a total of $3789."

"Card?" Rick asked.

"Of course."

Rick swiped his card in the eftpos machine and entered his pin code. Alexis dress was placed in a bag and so was Rick's receipt.

"That dress with be delivered to Miss Beckett next Wednesday," she said before they exited the shop.

Rick simply nodded then took his daughters hand in his and exited the shop.

On their way to the ice cream shop Alexis broke the silence.

"You bought that dress for Katherine didn't you?"

Rick simply smiled. "Yeah."


	5. The call

Was he going to call her? Was he just trying to be nice and not let her get disappointed by leaving the store without acknowledging the fact that destiny had brought them back together? It was weird how she referred to their meeting as 'Destiny'. Kate Beckett wasn't a destiny kind of girl. She believed in facts. She believed that everything was laid out in front of her. She did have to admit though, if this wasn't destiny, she didn't know what was.

He was a constant in her mind. That night she even picked up one of his books and didn't put it down until the late hours of the night when the last page had been turned. He was amazing. She became enthused in every page that was turned and every word was written as great as the last.

It was ten o'clock that night after her day dress shopping. They had finally decided on a dress, it wasn't as beautiful as the red dress but it would have to make due. She was on page three of his second book that she was reading. She knew that she wouldn't be able to put it down tonight and most likely wouldn't be sleeping. She had nothing planned for tomorrow any way; she could just lounge around her parents' house all day. Her phone started to vibrate which was unusual as it was past ten. She also didn't recognise the number on the screen. She picked it up slowly in her right hand and lowered her booked down onto her bed with her left.

"Hello?" she asked hesitantly.

"Hi Kate it's Rick."

Suddenly all doubt rushed out of Kate. He called that same day. He couldn't even wait a day to call her. She felt the feeling of when a roller-coaster suddenly drops and you feel like you're going to give birth to your stomach. The only thing to do now was to decide what to say next. She resolved with something simple, something that definitely would sound normal.

"How was your day?" she said in the sweetest voice that she could pull off.

Rick just gave off a laugh. I think he caught on to the whole 'what to say next?' Maybe it was the words that she spoke or maybe it was the time gap in which she took to reply.

"I was wondering if you would like to go get coffee tomorrow with me?"

She thought her options through. Well she really didn't have anything to think through other than her date with his book tonight. If a date was to occur tomorrow, tonights would have to be cancelled. But the real Rick Castle would have to be better than one of his books right? She was joking herself; there was no question in her answer.

"Definitely," she replied. He could hear her smile through the speaker.

"That's good," he replied and Kate could hear the exact same smile coming from her end too. "I'll meet you at the west entrance of Grand Central Park at ten?"

"Sounds perfect." She was already trying to figure out what they would do on their first date. Was it going to be a date though? Or was it just a get together so they could get to know each other better.

"So it's a date," he said calmly. All of Kate's fears now fell apart.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Rick."

"Can't wait," he replied right before Kate hung up.

She pulled the phone deep into her chest and hugged it tightly. Was she really going on a date tomorrow with thee Rick Castle? Life couldn't have got much better at this point.

He phone suddenly vibrated again. This time it wasn't a call though, just a simple text. It read: 'Wasn't lying when I said I couldn't wait to see you till tomorrow;)'

It confused Kate. Was it meant to be a cute message to remind her of how much he wanted to see her? Being a writer he should've really worded it differently. She finally settled on the conclusion that it was just meant to be a cute message when she heard a knock on the front door.

She climbed out of bed and slowly wandered over to the old wooden door and turned the handle. The person that stood behind it was not who Kate was expecting.

"Rick?" she exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

to be continued...


	6. The perfect first date

"Rick!" she exclaimed in between her giggles, "what are we doing!?"

They were running hand in hand through the cold, busy streets of New Yorkat 11pm. For Rick it seemed like the most natural thing in the world, but for Kate however, this was an entirely new experience. She wasn't complaining though. A surprise late night date from Rick Castle could be something that someone would cross of their bucket list. The only thing that annoyed her was that Rick wouldn't let her change. So here is Rick weaving though out the streets in his ironed jeans and his neat $400 jacket with Kate who is wearing her Flannelette Pyjama pants and her crinkled up jacket that she found in her cupboard. A jacket was the only thing that he would let Kate bring.

"Hurry, we're going to be late!" he said and picked up his pace. It wasn't hard to keep up with him. Kate trained almost every day so this was a breeze.

"Oh my gosh Rick!" she giggled as they dodged the people. They were getting strange looks from everyone. New Yorkers were pretty immune to weird things going on in their city and it took a lot to male them stare. Maybe it just took a well-dressed man dragging a giggling lady in her pyjamas around to draw their attention.

Rick finally came to a sudden stop. He was panting like a dog that had just ran for miles. Well they had just run ten blocks to get here so I guess he had an excuse. At least the freezing weather prevented them from sweating. It really wouldn't of been a great first date look.

"Hope you like Star Wars," he said as he led them into the theatre.

"Luckily for you it's my favourite movie."

They entered the old fashion movie theatre hand in hand like it was the most natural thing to do at eleven o'clock at night.

This was surreal. Kate was literally waiting for her date to buy her popcorn. They were both about to enter a theatre to watch Star Wars. This would sound like a completely normal date until you add the Pyjamas and the World renowned mystery novelist.

He walked back from the candy bar with a bucket of popcorn and a drink. It would be an understatement to say that these were gigantic. They were bigger than ginormous. Kate assumed that they would be sharing tonight. Cute.

"You look beautiful Kate," he said with upmost seriousness.

"Yeah it's the pants. They just add the finishing touch," she replied in a more sarcastic tone.

Rick laughed. "Well we were going to be late if I let you change them. We all know that if I let you change your pants next minute you would be applying makeup."

Kate suddenly shot her hands up to her face. 'Crap' she thought. She'd taken off her makeup before she went to bed. This was so embarrassing. She could add 'Wearing no makeup' to the list of things that made this date weird. She looked over to Rick who was just laughing.

"It's not funny," she said seriously but you could tell behind her tone that there was a little laugh about to come out.

Rick walked over to her and placed the popcorn and drink on top of the stand that she stood next to. He moved closer and closer ever so slowly making her guess his every move. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close, like really close. Their faces were only inches from each other's.

"You look beautiful," he whispered.

Kate was shell shocked. I don't think she was fully aware of the whole situation just yet. Rick then leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. He broke apart from her and grabbed the popcorn and drink. He handed the food to Kate and then took her hand with his and started walking towards the cinema.

There were no teenage back seat movie moments. No smooching instead of watching the movie. They did hold hands though. It seemed that Rick loved to hold her hands. She wasn't complaining. She'd never complain about a date with this man ever.

The movie finished and they headed out of the theatre with the crowd of other people. It seemed that a late night showing of Star Wars was big within the population of the city.

"So are you going to run me back to my house or shall we do what normal people do and take a leisurely stroll?"

Rick just gave her a sly look that screamed 'you're kidding me right?'

"Who says the nights over yet?" he replied.

Kate laughed, "My watch! It's literally 2am Rick."

"Well as the commander to this surprise date tonight I say that the night isn't finished yet."

Kate just shook her head and laughed. She gestured out her arm so he could link it with his. Rick took it without hesitation and started walking.

"Lead the way," she laughed.

So after a stroll in Central Park and one too many pretzels Rick proclaimed that their night was finished. Well their day was practically starting as it was4am. But Kate had the feeling that Rick didn't want this night to finish just yet. If their kiss in Central Park was anything to go off Rick certainly wanted something more from this night. Honestly they were lucky that they had the will to keep their clothes on in the park.

"Rick," she murmured not exactly knowing how to say this and not sound like a whore. "In six hours we are just going to meet each other again. Why don't we just make this a continuous date?"

Rick just smiled at her. "I'm glad you asked." He hailed a taxi and thankfully one pulled over almost straight away. They jumped in and instantly went at each other like two horny teenagers.

"Hey you too!" the taxi driver exclaimed over his shoulder, "no sex in this car! Too much mess."

Rick and Kate just fell apart and started giggling. They soon arrived at their destination. Kate had absolutely no idea where they were but she assumed that it was his apartment.

They exited out of the taxi and Rick left the driver a more then generous tip. They entered the building and both waved to the door man who seemed more than nice. Kate assumed that he must've known Rick well.

Slamming through the door they didn't waste a single second. Only minutes after entering the apartment both of them were in their underwear and making out on Rick's bed.

"I think you're wearing too much clothing Miss Beckett," Rick said in his bedroom voice.

She didn't reply just sat up and unclipped her bra. She flicked it over to the other side of the room.

They laid there for while just kissing each other passionately. Kate had to admit that Rick did have amazing hands. He could find every space within her body at the same time and oh how he was an excellent kisser. Kate did feel a little bad though as she was just lying there not really doing anything, just enjoying what he was doing to her. That was all about to change though. She quickly flipped them over so she was on top. It was now time for her to show him what Kate Beckett had to offer.


	7. Awakening

She woke up to a bright stream of light blinding her through the window and a buff, handsome man lying next to her. He was spooning her so she was practically stuck. She really didn't mind though especially after last night's performance. Being cuddled by a naked hot guy at ten in the morning definitely wasn't something to be complaining about.

She suddenly felt the stationary body move against hers; he was moving closer, or better yet pulling her closer.

"What are you doing awake," he mumbled and started nibbling on her ear. He soon started kissing her neck and worked his way down to her uncovered shoulders.

"It's ten Rick," she giggled as his kisses got softer and it started to tickle her skin. "Seems we have missed our date."

"Oh I don't think I would call this missing out at all Miss Beckett," he said in his bedroom voice. Kate just wished he used that voice all the time, it was so incredibly sexy.

"Well when you put it that way…," she giggled and turned around in his arms to face him.

He took his lips with hers and kissed them passionately. They had had so much fun last night, or did it count as today? Well whatever time they didn't fall asleep until 7am, so they had only really slept for three hours. He could say that last night was the best sex he had ever had. Katherine Beckett was his dream girl and he wasn't going to let her get away anytime soon. A part of him believed that she didn't want to leave either.

"Kate," he said and gently wiped her cheek with his thumb, "lets get some sleep. I promise to make you coffee later this afternoon. And when I mean later I mean much later."

"I'll hold you up to that," she replied and snuggled into his chest. She felt her safest right now. She had only truly known this man for a matter of hours and even now she knew nothing about the guy. Something about his strong arms and toned body wrapped around hers made her feel secure, wanted. She could even admit that this could be the beginning of love.


	8. Breakfast

If you asked Kate yesterday what she'd be doing this weekend, the answer wouldn't have been watching a half-naked guy cook her breakfast at 4pm Saturday afternoon. That's exactly what she was doing.

Alexis was at her Grandmothers, Rick didn't have to write this weekend and Kate was on break so really she could just enjoy this day without any major interruptions. Not that running into Alexis would be an interruption, maybe just a little awkward when she found Kate in her house wearing nothing but one of her Rick's shirts.

"How long are you in New York Kate?" Rick asked while flipping one of the pancakes that were cooking on the stove. Honestly he didn't want her to leave. He has never liked a girl this much when he hardly known them.

"How long is it until Christmas?" Kate replied while trying to count the days.

Rick didn't even need to think to answer that one. Alexis had reminded him twice a day every day of when Santa was coming. "Two weeks exactly."

"Well then," she replied, "I'm going home in three weeks."

Rick turned around to face her and he had a ghastly look on his face. He knew that she wouldn't be staying for very long but three weeks was too short. He wanted to spend every moment of the next three weeks with this woman.

Kate just laughed at his expression, and her heart skipped a beat or two. He didn't want her to go. He felt exactly the same way as she felt. Suddenly so many ideas of commitment and long distance relationships popped into her head. Was she ready to have a seven year old in her life though? She's of course not going to be her mother but it's a big thing for a 20 year old who is half way through a law degree to have a boyfriend and help parent a child. She was getting way ahead of herself; they were still on the first date.

Kate got up off the stool she was sitting and walked over to Rick who had turned the stove off and was just standing there with that same sad look on his face. She reached him and wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

"If you want me you can have me for three whole weeks," she whispered gently into his ear.

"What if I want you for more than three weeks," he replied while gently brushing his fingers through her hair.

"Well we'll just have to sort something out then," she smiled and leant in to kiss him again. They took each other's lips with passion and it felt like he was saying good bye to her. The thing is though it was quite the opposite. They weren't saying goodbye, the were welcoming a new start, a new relationship and Kate welcomed it with open arms.


	9. Sneaking in

_Hey guys! Here is the next chapter:) In the reviews someone asked if I could write longer chapters. First of all thank you for the enquiry! Anyway this is all pre written for Instagram so all of the chapters are reasonably small. I also don't write these chapters right before I post them. I am probably up to chapter 25 or something now. I know the short chapters are annoying but they will have to do haha:) Enjoy your weekend guys!:)_

* * *

She slid her key into the lock and turned it slowly. She couldn't let her parents know that she'd just gotten home. Of course they would know that she hadn't been there for the past 21 hours but they didn't need to know that she was coming home at this precise time until tomorrow. Had she really been out with Rick for almost a whole day? She took a mental note to ring the Guinness Book of Records to check how long the longest date has gone for.

She opened the door and quietly walked in. She was a pro when it came to sneaking into the house. So many times as a kid she snuck out to parties and not once got caught. She sometimes referred herself to a ninja of the sneak. As corny as she knew it sounded, her friends actually started to call her that before she left high school.

She sighed in relief when she made it ten metres away from her bedroom door. This was the easiest part. She quietly tip toed across the old wooden floor to the carpet that covered her bedroom. She quickly shut the door as gently as she could and turned on the light. All she wanted to do was sleep. She was glad that she didn't need to shower, well gladder that Rick suggested it before she left his place. Kate turned on her side lamp and then turned off her main light. She dove underneath her doona and cuddled in so that she was supported by a cloud of fluffiness. She needed to get changed into her pyjamas but right now, in this very moment, who could be bothered? She had just gotten home from a date with Rick Castle. He liked her, liked her a lot. She was in love with this man. He was perfect and not a single doubt in her mind could tell her otherwise.

Her doorknob turned and Kate quickly hid underneath the covers. Like that was going to do anything though. It's not like a lump in the middle of the bed is a giveaway that there is someone in it.

"Katie," Jim said sternly as he and Johanna entered the room, "I know that you're there."

Kate slowly came up from under the blankets like a small child. She hugged the blanket close to her chin and even nibbled on its edge. It didn't matter how old she was, Kate hated being in trouble from her parents.

"Yes daddy," she replied in a voice that sounded like a ten year olds.

"Where have you been? I know you're twenty and all but you didn't even leave us a note!" he answered while going down to sit on the bed with her.

"We were worried," Johanna added and simply just stood in the doorway.

"I was on a date."

Johanna's eyes suddenly lit up.

"With Rick," she added and braced herself for the impact of Johanna Beckett.

"YOU WHAT," Johanna screamed and ran over to Kate and jumped on top of her. Apparently Kate didn't brace herself enough.

"It was just a date mum."

"Johanna we have bigger issues to deal with here," Jim added.

Johanna just simply told him to get out. "She's twenty years old Jim, she can do what she likes." Jim just left the room and started laughing. That was certainly the Johanna Beckett that he fell in love with. He didn't hear the end of it when she rambled on about how she met him the other day.

When they were just alone Johanna started the interrogation.

"You slept with him didn't you?"

"Mum!" Kate exclaimed and shoved a pillow into her mother's chest.

"Was he good?" she asked with a cheeky look on her face.

"MUM! EW! YOU DON'T GET TO KNOW THAT!" Kate screamed.

Johanna just winked at her and got up off the bed. "I'm going to let you get some rest, for all I know you really need it."

"MUM!" Kate yelled one last time. Johanna shut the door and left Kate to be by herself. She could be incorrigible sometimes. Kate had never seen this type of side to her mother before. It seemed that Rick did that to people.


	10. Losing you

So a week had passed and Rick and Kate were closer than ever. Every waking moment was spent with each other. Rick even called Kate before she went to bed to make sure that she fell asleep to his voice. They were in love and suddenly every fairy-tale started to make sense to Kate.

"What are we going to do today?" Alexis asked her father as they sat around watching movies together on the couch. It was almost lunchtime and they really should've attempted to do something today but who could be bothered?

"Kate's coming around today to hang out with us," he answered, "she's going to watch movies with us."

Alexis suddenly jumped off the couch and started to do a little dance. Rick knew that Alexis would like Kate but he never knew that she'd react like this when he told her that Kate was coming over. To be honest he thought that Alexis would get jealous of Kate because he had been spending so much time with her.

"When is she going to get here?"

A knock on the door answered her question and Alexis ran full pelt over to the door. Unfortunately though she was wearing socks. Socks + wooden floor= disaster in the making. She fell over and slammed into the ground. Rick jumped up and ran over to his daughter who he found giggling.

"Answer the door Dad," she giggled. Rick obliged and walked over to the front door and opened it to find Kate standing there waiting for him.

Kate didn't waste time with hellos; she simply just wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss.

"Well I missed you too," Ricked puffed once they broke apart.

"You don't understand," she replied like she had been starved for a week. Well for her she had been starved, just starved from him.

"Katherine!" a little red screamed and Kate and Rick suddenly tore apart like two teenagers who didn't want to be caught by Mum and Dad.

Alexis wrapped her arms around Kate's waist and hugged her tightly. It always astounded Kate when she was welcomed by Alexis. She had never had a young girl love her this much.

"Hey Alexis and you don't have to call me Katherine remember? Just call me Kate if you want."

Alexis loosened her grip and looked up at the woman who towered over her. "Okay," she simply replied before tightening her arms again.

* * *

They sat on the couch popcorn in hand ready for the afternoon movie fest. The only problem was that Alexis couldn't decide on what movie to watch. It was a toss-up between the Little Mermaid and Matilda. They had reminded Alexis that they could watch both but it seemed like a life changing decision to which one they watched first.

Kate was wrapped in Rick's arms at one end of the couch and Alexis had made a spot on the floor with her bean bag that she was going to lie on. Kate loved these moments. It made her mind think that they were a family. She just had to block out the part where it'd be all over in two weeks' time. Lying right here in his arms though she wasn't concerned about that, she just wanted to enjoy his love.

They watched both of the movies and it was late afternoon. Kate had to admit that they didn't watch much of them. Rick and she had been too consumed in each other to care about a children's movie. But whenever Alexis made a big deal of a scene Kate made sure to pay attention.

All three of them got up off the couch and walked to the kitchen to place the many popcorn bowls that they had used into the sink.

"So I guess you're staying tonight?" Rick asked in a hesitant voice. Alexis's eyes lit up at the very sentence.

"I'm sorry guys but I promised to spend time with my Mum and Dad tonight," she whimpered, "and I better get going, but I promise to hang out with you two tomorrow."

Rick's face pouted. "Too bad I had a fun night planned for us," he said with a wink.

"Yeah! We were gonna eat ice cream and play laser tag!" Alexis added. Both adults just laughed at how young and innocent she was.

"We can do that tomorrow Lexi I promise."

"Mmmk," Alexis mumbled, "Bye Kate." She ran up to the woman and gave her a huge hug. Rick took Kate's hand and walked her to the door.

"She you tomorrow."

"Catchya," she replied and pulled him in for one long, deep kiss.

* * *

She'd been at home for hours. Her dad refused to serve dinner until Johanna got home. He said that they couldn't eat without her or the devil would forever hold a grudge. He referred to Johanna as the devil which Kate seemed a little uncalled for.

Finally at seven they heard a knock on the door. They both jumped up but were confused why Johanna was knocking.

"She must've forgotten her key," Kate said as she walked off towards the front door.

She opened it not to find her mother but a police officer.

"Hello my name is officer Raglan, is this the residence of Johanna Becklen?"

Kate took a huge sigh of relief. "No Johanna Beckett lives here."

The officer looked down at his clip board and double checked the name and shook his head.

"I'm sorry to waste your time," he said before turning around and walked away.

"Well that was weird," Kate said into the open, cold night air. Her mother pulled into the driveway and got out of her car.

"Finally!" Kate exclaimed, "we've been waiting for like ages for you to get home."

Johanna gave her a hug.

"Lets eat!"


	11. Shopping for Christmas

"Hey Rick," Kate said as she answered her phone. She was on her way to his loft to spend the day with them. She had slept over his house last night but had to come home to organise some stuff for college. He had pushed her to let him wait for her and then he could drive her back to his house but she denied it every time. Of course then Kate's car wouldn't start. Her dad wasn't home for him to fix it for her and she wasn't about to damage her ego by ringing Rick to ask her if he could pick her up.

"Hey Kate. Where are you?"

Kate paused for a moment to think through her options. "I decided to get some fresh air so I walked."

Rick sighed in relief. "Thank god! There was a crash about six blocks away from your house. You must've walked around it somehow. Don't bother meeting me at the loft. I'll meet you at central park in ten minutes?"

"Wow I did hear some sirens, it was probably from that. Central park sounds good."

"Well then I guess I'll see you soon. I love you Kate."

"I love you too," she said before hanging up. This guy was a cutie. She had never said I love you to a guy and truly meant it. Rick was different though.

* * *

She found him standing at the west entrance of Grand Central Park with two coffees in hand and the biggest smile on his face. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug. She loosened her grip and smacked him one on the lips. Rick handed her the coffee and kissed her on the forehead. Before either of them spoke a single word they took each other's hands and just enjoyed the simple touch of this small gesture of love.

"Hey mister," Kate said. She always turned into mush when she was around Rick. It's like he had magical powers over her.

"Hey babe," he laughed. He loved how Kate was crazy in love with him. It was really obvious. What he loved more though was that he felt the exact same way.

Rick explained that today was about Christmas shopping. Mostly for Alexis but also for his mother and a few of his publishers. He also said that he needed to buy her a gift. He instantly got a punch to the arm. Kate didn't punch like a girl either; he knew that it was going to bruise. The one thing that Rick had to work on with Kate was accepting presents and wanting them as well. Every time the idea of Rick buying Kate a textbook or something for her car, it was like World War Three.

They entered the jewellery shop at the end of the day. Kate didn't mind shopping but five hours had past. You could tell that both of them were getting a bit tired.

"Do you know what I find cool?" Kate asked as they looked around the shop at all of the beautiful and overpriced goods.

"What?" Rick replied and kept an eye out for a necklace that would go with Kate's dress to her ball that just happened to be tonight. Kate had asked him to be her date.

"That you buy your mother jewellery for Christmas. I usually buy my mum a mug or something," she laughed.

"I tried that once," he laughed in reply, "didn't work very well.

All he wanted to do was hug Kate. He would've if he wasn't confined to the vicinity of a tiny shop. He did though walk over to her and wrap one hand around her waist and pulled her into his side. Kate just looked up at him with her lovey eyes. He imagined that they must've looked adorable. Richard Castle had never been classified as adorable before.

They picked out a beautiful bracelet for Martha and they moved off towards the counter. This was Rick's chance. He had to strike now.

"Hey Kate," he said, "let me handle this and you go get us some ice cream."

Kate didn't think anything of it. She simply just gave him a kiss and an "okay" and left the shop. He had to act quickly. If she got back before he was finished his plan would be ruined.

"Hello how are you today?" the young shop assistant said.

"Hey I need this one thanks," he said while handing over the bracelet, "and I need that red necklace that's in that window over here." He then looked down below towards where all the rings were held. One caught his eye. It was absolutely beautiful. "And that diamond ring right there."

"Nice choice sir. Lucky girl."


	12. In trouble

"RICHARD FREAKING CASTLE! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Kate screamed from in the spare bedroom of her house. They were the only ones home and they were getting ready for the ball.

Rick swallowed and prepared for the wrath of Katherine Beckett. She stormed out of the room in nothing but a pair of underwear. Luckily for him the dress that she was going to wear didn't need a bra. But unfortunately for Kate it meant that Rick couldn't take her seriously. He just laughed at her. She was holding the clear dress bag that held the red dress that he had bought for her.

"Don't you dare laugh at me," she snapped.

He couldn't help but laugh again. He walked up to Kate and took the dress out of her hands. He then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"Don't you dare try and win me over with your kisses," she said once they broke apart, "Rick this dress cost thousands!"

"I wanted my girlfriend to get the dress that she wanted," he replied with his best puppy dog eyes. He could tell that she was pissed though. If this was any other girl she would be over the moon. Kate wasn't just any other girl though.

He pulled her in for another kiss but this time it was more passionate. It was like he was trying to say sorry with his tongue.

"Go put it on," he said and nudged her back towards the room. She leant down and picked up the dress while never taking her eyes away from Rick. She was giving him the ultimate death stare. Rick just couldn't tare his eyes away from her naked breasts. He did get flicked in between the eyes for it though. This was not the situation where Kate wanted to be attacked by a man who couldn't control his hormones towards his super-hot girlfriend.

"Is it on?" he asked while peaking his head through the door. He was yet to be in his suit. Rick just stood there in a pair of his finest silk boxers. He was adamant that Kate secretly loved it. She was just hiding it behind her pissed off face.

"Come in you asshole," she called out from in the room. Rick obliged to her harsh call for him and entered the room.

His jaw dropped. She was stunning. No scrap that. She was a fantastical being incomparable to any human. He could've sworn that she wasn't from this earth. Calling her an angel would be a substantial understatement.

Kate just gave him a dirty look but he could tell that Kate was glad that he had bought it for her. She walked over to him and brought him into a warm embrace. She then kissed him gently on the lips. The kiss was filled with so much love and tenderness, Kate didn't have to speak any words for Rick to get the picture.

"Thank you," she said anyway, stroking his face with her thumb.

Rick was still speechless. He was pretty sure that it was from his stunning girlfriend that stood in front of him but it may have also been from that kiss. That kiss was great. It literally sent shivers down his spine.

"You look…." He mumbled not being able to finish his sentence.

"Mr Castle have I rendered you speechless?" Kate teased and spun in a small circle. It just made Rick drool more.

He just stood there watching her as she applied her makeup. He was fascinated by the technique that she used. Layers upon layers of different powders and liquids were applied to her skin and Rick just stood there in astonishment. Did she truly not know how beautiful she was without these cosmetics? It kind of e him angry to realise that his girlfriend didn't think she was pretty enough to go out in public with no makeup on.

He suddenly remembered that he was forgetting the most important thing. He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"What are you doing Rickie?" Kate asked. Oh she was teasing him. Mean. She only called him Ricky when they were in the bedroom doing things that were the opposite of innocent.

He leant over to the draw in the table and pulled out the box that he had placed in there before. He opened it and placed it on the table in front of her.

Kate gasped. It was absolutely stunning.

"Rick…." She said, "You shouldn't have." She would've been angrier but she was so mesmerised by the diamonds and the rubies that filled the necklace.

"It's my pleasure," he smiled. Finally she wasn't yelling at him about buying her a gift. Even if that gift had cost three times the amount of what the dress cost. "It's perfect for you."

The ball was a little underwhelming for Rick to what he was used to. He was accustom to the rich and famous being swarmed by paparazzi and having to fight their way through the crowds and fans to get to the hall. It was new for him and he liked it.

They had a ball together. The night was filled with dancing, drinking and Rick meeting some of Kate's friends. He loved that they didn't treat him like a celebrity, just a normal guy that happened to be dating their friend. It was past two by the time they decided to head home and Rick had called them a cab. They just wanted to get home so they decided to go to the nearest place, Kate's house.

They arrived back at the house to find a police wagon.

"I wonder what that's doing here?" Rick asked as they exited the taxi. He tried to pay but Kate was sneaky enough to slip in before her had the chance.

"He was here last night too. He had the wrong house."

As soon as they got close to the front door an officer stepped out of his car and walked over to them.

"Hello officer," Rick said, "To what do we owe this pleasure?" He sounded overly chirpy. Kate blamed it on the alcohol.

"Is this the residence of Jim Beckett?" he asked in a serious tone. The smile instantly wiped off Rick and Kate's faces.

"Yes," Kate said hesitantly, "I'm Kate his daughter."

A saddened look appeared on the officer's face. "I'm sorry to inform you Kate that your father was involved in a car accident and unfortunately he didn't make it."

Kate didn't speak a word. She just fell into Rick's arms.


	13. Reaching in

Two days later and Kate hadn't spoken a word to Rick. He picked up his phone every five minutes and called her but every ring was cut short by her hanging up the line. He knew that she was screening his calls. He deeply understood that her father had just died but he missed her. All he wanted to do was lie down in her bed with her and cuddle until she fell asleep.

Rick picked up the phone for one last time and speed dialled Kate. As always it rang twice and then it was cut off. It was time for Rick to take matters into his own hands. He jumped up off his couch and rang his mother so she could look after Alexis and her house. He gathered up Alexis and some clothes, as she would probably be staying for the night, and ran out of the building to their town car.

"What are you doing daddy?" Alexis asked in a truly concerned tone. "I hope you're not going to do anything stupid."

Rick would've laughed if they were in better circumstances.

"No I'm just going to see Kate."

They rode the rest of the car trip in silence until they arrived at Martha's apartment.

"See ya later sweetie. Have a fun time with Grams. Don't let her spoil you too much."

Alexis giggled, "I'll try not to."

Rick gave her a kiss on the nose and then Alexis left the car and ran up to her Grams who was waiting for her by the front door. The car pulled away from the curb and Rick started to plan what he was going to do when he arrived to see Kate. Frankly, he had no idea.

* * *

He knocked three times before an overly chirpy Johanna Beckett arrived at the door. He couldn't smell any alcohol so he guessed that she was one of those people who just become weirdly happy when they are going through grief.

"Rick," she said, "I'm so glad you're here. Kate's in her bedroom I you want to see her."

"Thank you Johanna," he paused for a moment, "and I'm deeply sorry for your loss. Jim was a good man."

Johanna didn't say anything in return. She simply pulled Rick into a passionate hug and Rick hugged her back with just as much love.

"Thank you," she whispered into his ear before letting him go and showing him in.

He approached her bedroom door and knocked twice. No reply. He decided that he just had to take the dive and go in without her permission. She was going to be pissed.

He took the first step in and saw that the room was pitch black. Unlike with her mother, Rick could already smell the alcohol.

"Go away Mum," she mumbled into what Rick guessed was her pillow.

"Kate it's me."

Her head shot up out of the field of pillows that lay on her bed. She looked like hell. Through all of it though Rick could still she a glimpse of his beautiful girlfriend.

"F*ck off Rick," she hissed. He knew that he had to persist, no matter the cost.

He stepped closer and closer never leaving his trail to her. She soon started throwing pillows at him but they didn't stop him. Rick made it to the bed and sat down. He was going to have to be tough on her to get through.

"LEAVE!" she screamed as tears started streaming down her face.

Rick didn't say anything in return. He just lay down onto the bed. He wasn't touching her, wasn't annoying her, he was just being there for her in case she needed him.

They lay like that for hours. Neither of them spoke a word and if the heavying breathing was taken out, you could hear a pin drop. There were moments where the crying became heavier and it made it harder for him to deal with. Nothing killed him more than hearing his girlfriend in pain. All he wanted to do was wipe the tears away and attempt to kiss her better. He had a feeling though that it was going to take a little more than a few kisses to heal this hurt.

It was three hours later when first movement was detected. Kate slowly made her way over to Rick's side. She dug into his side and he instantly helped her. She started to sob into his shoulder and didn't hold back the tears when he started to rub slow circles across her back.

"Thank you Rick," she whispered softly.

"I love you Kate."

"I love you too."


	14. Healing

_I have reached over 100 followers! Crazy awesome! Thank you all so much and I hope you are all enjoying it!:) would love it if you could all leave a review! Would mean the world! 3 have a good day guys!_

* * *

She felt so selfish. She hated what she was feeling, but who could help that? Kate had just lost her father, and all she could feel was pain. Here is this guy though, he loves her to pieces and she is just unable to give anything back. He's leaving his daughter so he can love her, attempt to make her love again. Most days she would've rendered it useless. Some of these days though, there was hope.

* * *

He stared at her in awe. This woman was strong. Right in front of his eyes stood a woman, who had lost her father only seven days ago, playing with his energetic seven year old daughter. Her face was clean of all pain. Fake hope and laughter covered it now. Only a person who truly knew her would be able to pick up these artificial feelings. The funeral was yesterday and he had never seen a girl in such a way. He had only met Jim once but he was a great man. Seeing Kate grieve was possibly the hardest thing that Rick had ever done. Holding himself together for her may have been harder. Just seeing her crippled down on the floor and screaming out to him that she wants to die brought tears to his eyes and he realised that he could never leave her. Some nights when her tears became loud and they seemed to turn into a background noise, Rick would cry with her.

His thoughts were interrupted by his daughter tapping on his knee. He didn't even notice that she was there.

"Daddy?" she asked with a cute little smile on her face.

"Yes Pumpkin?"

"Can I go to Josie's house for a play date now?"

Rick looked down at his watch and an urgent look appeared on his face. He'd forgotten about the play date. He heard Kate giggle and he looked across at her and saw the smile that covered her face. That smile was real so he decided to play along. He poked his tongue out at his girlfriend and she produced more giggles.

"Yeah baby that's okay. Kate can take you down if you want," he said calmly like he hadn't forgotten a thing at all. Kate's smile then widened and she started to laugh even more. She was adorable. When his girlfriend smiled beams of cuteness were radiated off of her. The only word he could honestly use to describe it was adorable.

Alexis turned around to Kate and gave her a quizzical look.

"Yeah I'll take you," she answered with a smile, "Let's go Lexi, we wouldn't want you to be late." She walked over to Rick and gave him a kiss that was probably a little too hot for a seven year old to witness. "I'll see you when I get back," she whispered to him in her bedroom voice. Rick had to swallow down the lump that had formed in his throat.

She had finally started to come back to him. Kate had progressed through the grieving stages and now was becoming herself again. He knew that this would last forever, he realised that this day was just an overly good one and tomorrow she'll be back crying in his arms. He didn't care though. She was coming back to him and it made his heart flutter.


	15. Fighting

"Rick," she yelled sternly, "drop it!"

Rick sighed in frustration and ran his fingers through his hair. "I can't Kate! I can't let you leave! I won't be able to live without you; I need to look after you Kate."

Kate was so mad. Any second now she was about to pick up a vase and throw it at his head. The only thing stopping her is that she knew he was doing this out of love.

"I don't need to be looked after! I'm a big girl Rick! My dad's death can't stop me from finishing my degree! He wouldn't have wanted that!" She was yelling now. Not like your average yell, but a full on scream. She knew that she had to calm down though. She lowered her volume a few notches and continued. "We can still try to make this work. We will just have to try a little harder."

Rick walked over to her. He had tears lining his eyes. She had never seen him so hurt before. He was genuinely concerned for her. His love for her was literally breaking him.

"I'll go with you Kate," he said softly into her ear. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and had pulled her into his body. Rick had turned this screaming match into a deep and intimate moment.

"And leave your daughter here with her Grams or take her with you? Can you imagine what that would do to her? She would have to leave all of her friends, her family! All those small relationships that you make when you're her age would be broken. I could never do that to her."

"She loves you Kate. She'll come."

Kate looked up at her boyfriend who had tears rolling down his cheeks. Only then Kate noticed then that she too was crying.

"I couldn't do that to her Rick."

There was a silence now as they stood there alone, motionless. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was silence of understanding, of defeat. They knew that this next week could very well be their last and if they did beat the odds and continue on to be together, it was going to be one rough journey. Being Christmas eve and all they slowly wandered off into the bedroom, still not speaking a word, climbed into bed together and just laid there in each other's arms until the sun rose again to show that it was the 25th of December.


	16. Saying goodbye

The taxi ride was silent. Kate was cuddled up in Rick's arms and neither of them was willing to let go of each other any time soon. They knew that that wasn't going to happen though; Kate had a plane to catch.

Arriving at the airport wasn't easy. There had been a heavy snowfall over the past two days and the detours that they had to travel on were horrendously long. But they finally arrived and the couple couldn't help but feel a sense of defeat. They knew that this wasn't over though. Both of them were going to fight like hell to make this long distance relationship work; if it wasn't Rick travelling up to Cali every weekend it was Kate returning to New York.

Rick had already organised to check on Johanna every second day for his girlfriend. Kate had noticed something weird going on with her lately. She was convinced that it wasn't alcohol but she knew that something was out of the ordinary. Maybe Johanna was just processing through the stages of grief like Rick had suggested to her, but she loved that he promised to check up on her.

Kate had sold her flat in California to pay for her father's funeral so she was staying with her friend Amy who lived in a small house about four kilometres away from the college. Of course Rick had offered to pay for her rent but Kate had declined the offer. I would call it a little bit more than a decline of an offer; they had gotten in huge fight over it.

Rick carried her bags like the perfect gentleman that he was. She honestly didn't pack much for her stay. Compared to others girl that he's dated, Kate was an extremely light packer.

They walked up into the terminal together until Rick couldn't go any further. He was so tempted just to buy a ticket and leave with her. Depart from this life that he had built himself and run away with the girl of his dreams. He certainly had enough money to do it; but he had a daughter and truthfully she was the only thing that stopped him from jumping on that plane with Kate.

They stood in the middle of the rushed terminal simply standing still and not having a care in the world for the people that surrounded them. He had his hands around her waist and she had her hands around his neck. It was staged out like every emotional Hollywood movie goodbye. The problem was though; in a holly wood movie something always kept the two of them together. Now though there was nothing. Well there was a ring; they did have that.

*FLASHBACK TO CHRISTMAS DAY*

_"It's late Rick lets go to bed," she said in a sleepy tone. Today had been great. It was the first feel of real normality since her father died and she could probably even assume that her mother enjoyed herself too._

_"I agree but I have to give you your present first," he said and smiled. He had been waiting for this moment all day._

_"I thought we agreed on no presents?" she protested but was soon hushed by one of Rick's fingers on her lips._

_"This is a present for the both of us."_

_Kate suddenly thought that he had done something stupid and drastic and had bought them a house in Cali. He couldn't be that stupid though, well could he?_

_Out of his pocket he pulled a small box covered in velvet. Kate gasped. Rick was proposing?_

_He was just laughing at her expression. Rick had thought that this might happen._

_"Kate this isn't a proposal."_

_"It isn't?" she asked with a clueless face. She looked deep into his eyes and could see the love swelling in them. Whatever he had planned right now she could tell that it was going to affect their relationship._

_He opened the box which she found out to contain a beautiful diamond ring. It wasn't too big and certainly wasn't too small._

_"This is a promise ring. This ring symbolises a promise between you and me that we will be there for each other for forever. It symbolises that we will stick together through the storm and that we'll make it to the sunny days that lie ahead." It sounded overly corny but he didn't know any other way to put it. "All I need from you now is to accept this promise."_

_She was speechless. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever imagined a man giving her a diamond ring and promising a future with him without pressuring marriage._

_"I accept this promise and I will keep it with my life," she replied and kissed him passionately._

(BACK TO PRESENT)

"I love you Kate," he whispered in her ear. Tears were streaming down his face and he wasn't a bit embarrassed about it. He was leaving the woman of his dreams.

"I love you too Rick," she replied before taking him harder into her embrace and kissing him passionately for one last time for who knows how long.

They broke apart and Kate started to walk off towards the security check point. Rick could do nothing but turn in the opposite direction and head out the same way that he's come in; but this time Kate wouldn't be joined to his arm.


	17. School

She never thought school could be so bad. Tomorrow was her first day back in her journey to becoming the first female chief justice of the Supreme Court. But all the questioning going through her mind had never happened before. It had always been that she was going to become a lawyer, and it was her father that helped her love for the career flourish. But since he is gone will the love for the job wilt? Will it just simply disappear?

She was preparing herself for the next day at college in her shoebox of an apartment with her ex-friend. They always say that you truly find out about a person when you live with them, and Kate was kinda regretting her decision to live with Amy. Yeah she was alright as a person to hang out with, but as a roommate, she couldn't think of anyone worse.

Kate hadn't seen Rick in almost a week and the constant phone calls were quickly diminishing her spirit. Most of the phone calls were cute and all about how much he loved her. She did have to admit though that those calls did hurt as she could hear how much he longed for her. The calls that made her break down and cry were the ones about her mother. It would be a dramatic understatement if she were to say that Johanna had taken a turn for the worst. On one of Rick's visits he had found her passed out on the floor due to alcohol poisoning and the use of drugs. Rick had to take her to the hospital and Johanna's stomach was pumped. Kate couldn't feel anything but guilt for leaving him with the burden of her broken mother, but he insisted on helping her. Martha had even taken the time to become friends with the damaged woman. Kate prayed that it would be enough until she had the time and money to fly back and visit her. What was she kidding though? Rick would pay for her flight in a heartbeat. She didn't like to think about that though. It made her feel guilty and a part of her didn't like the idea of her boyfriend being a multi-millionaire.

She decided on finishing her degree, or at least some more of it. Hopefully she could change courses and do something new, something fresh. Maybe she could become a doctor? For a moment she even considered becoming a florist. What a simple life that would be. The only hectic day you would have to work would be Valentine's Day. She hated most flowers though; they made her sneeze so that option was practically thrown out the window. For a moment there she thought she could just drop out altogether and work at McDonalds or something. Would be a simple life she would live if she chose that path. She wondered if Rick would still love her if she became a fry cook for one of the world's largest fast food chains. The most responsible thing to do with her part degree if she did end up dropping out would be in the police. What would she do though? She couldn't see herself being a cop. Kate was tough enough to be one, she knew that, but the thought of being hunted down by criminals scared the crap out of her. She was amazingly good at solving puzzles though, so maybe she could become a detective or something. Eventually Kate dropped it. She knew that she wasn't going to become a cop. Apart of her just wanted to finish this degree and work the rest of her life in a job that she didn't truly love. Overall she was fine with that.

* * *

_guys I don't want to be one to complain but I get no reviews. Is it because my fan fic is crap? I don't really know. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was camping. Love you all and have a wonderful Christmas._


	18. Missing you

She was in his arms finally. It had felt like years since she had seen him. It would be an understatement if she said that she had missed him profusely. Kate had missed his touch, the smell of his overpowering cologne and the way that he combed his hair. It was really weird how she noticed something so minute and strange. I guess it's just something that you pick up when you stare at someone in awe for so long.

The way that he walked, the way that he talked and even the way that he laughed, she missed it all. But most of all she missed when they would cuddle up on the couch together. They would just watch movies for hours on end, both of them pigging out on popcorn.

Now that she was here nothing else mattered. Everything in her life was now perfect and complete. She could go back to school and continue whatever new course that she wanted to. They would discuss that later. Not that it really mattered what he thought, but she always liked his input on her life decisions. 99% of her life was now added up into one perfectly wrapped package and she could move on.

She begged for this moment to occur for so long. She screamed about in her dreams, she wrote about it in her diary, and she even had extremely long phone calls about it with her mother. Johanna was doing better as well. Maybe that added to the perfectness of the moment as well. Maybe that was the last piece of the puzzle that completed her life. Right now she had everything that she needed.

"Oi Kate," Amy yelled loudly through Kate's bedroom door, "you're going to be late for school!"

Kate jumped up out of her bed and looked around. Her dad wasn't there. He would never be there again. A sad realisation washed over her and she slumped back into her pillow.

"Screw you universe. Screw you," she yelled into her pillows.

Her dad was dead and not a word in the world could describe the desperation that she felt to want him to come back.

Kate had some decisions to make. Did she really want to do this? Did she honestly want to drop everything that she had done in her studies to becoming a lawyer and join the police academy? Her truthful answer was yes, yes she did.

There were many reasons why. One, she'd be in New York so she'd be able to spend more time with Rick and her mother, Two, she had so many friends from school left in New York and three, who wouldn't want to become a cop. It would be a very new, very different kind of lifestyle for her. Maybe that's what she need though; something wild and crazy. Something that she would never consider doing unless her father had died. She was sure that he wouldn't approve of her running around the dangerous city of New York chasing bad guys, but she also knew that he would see the heroic, courageous side of the occupation.

It still wasn't definite. Kate had to talk to Rick and Johanna about the whole police cadet deal. It wouldn't be easy on anyone. She had done her research and everything told her that her training would not be easy. She also found out that once you leave the academy the hours become ten times as bad. Kate just brushed it off as a slight bump in the road that she will face when she's forced onto it. Right now Kate had to convince her boyfriend and her suicidal mother that joining the police force was the right idea. She was prepared for a battle and she was 100% sure that she was going to get one.


	19. Reunited

"I've missed you so much," she exclaimed as he held her in his embrace.

Rick couldn't even speak. He was on the verge of breaking out in tears. He had never missed someone so much. It had only been two weeks; Fourteen days and he was already about to pack up his life in New York and move to California.

They dove into each other for deep, passionate kiss right there at the airport. They didn't leave each other's lips until they were gasping for breath. Their foreheads were leaning against one another's, (Kate had to get on her tippy toes to do this), and just simply stared into each other's eyes.

Rick's deep blue iris's burned through Kate's hazel ones. They were like an ocean of rough seas but shined off a glimmer of love and affection. She wished that they could spend every waking moment like this. She wished that every moment of every day they could stare into each other's souls and feel every feeling of love and lust like they were feeling right now. They knew that would never happen though. In two days' time Kate would be getting back on that plane and flying straight back to Cali only to relive this moment two weeks later when they met again at the airport.

They walked hand in hand back to Rick's car where Rick jumped into the driver's seat and Kate sat in the seat opposite to him. Their hands never broke apart on their drive home and Kate was relieved to see the sight of the loft.

They entered the loft and it was eerily quiet.

"Where's Alexis?" Kate asked as she placed her bag into the master bedroom.

"I took the liberty into getting my mother to watch her for the night so we could enjoy ourselves," he answered in a sly tone.

"Enjoy ourselves hey?" she replied and wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him in for a slow, deep kiss that left their bodies tingling for more.

Kate was about to pass out because she was so tired. Sleep could wait though, she hadn't seen her boyfriend in two weeks and there were a lot more important things to be taken care of. She grabbed Rick's hand and led him into the bedroom and pushed him onto the bed. She crawled onto of him and straddled her legs around his waist.

"Oh how I've missed you," he said in amazement.

* * *

_hey guys I'm going away for a week so I won't be updating all that time so I decided to post two! I hope you have a lovely Christmas and new Year! See you all in 2014! Mwah3_


	20. Love 'sucks'

**_happy new year! This is only a really short chapter so I will try to update twice tomorrow. I hope you all have a blessed and prosperous 2014!_**

* * *

"So what are you doing in California Kate?" Alexis asked as she cut up strawberries in the kitchen. She wasn't quite tall enough yet to reach the bench so she was knelling on a stool.

"I've just been doing some study but I think I'm going to stop that soon," she replied. Rick had his arms wrapped around her waist from behind and they were slowly swaying side to side. He hadn't let her go since they got out of bed this morning. Kate didn't mind though and after last night's performance by him, he could hold her for as long as he wanted.

"What are you going to do?" the little girl asked while popping one of the rich, red strawberries into her mouth.

"I think I'm going to move back to New York and join the Police Force," she said. Rick leant down and started to kiss her neck after she had spoken her sentence. He already knew about her plans to join the force and frankly he didn't mind. He thought it would be cool to have a girlfriend who was a cop.

"Ew dad. Kate doesn't want you sucking on her neck like that!" Alexis exclaimed and both of the adults laughed.

"Yeah Rick," she said while breaking away from him and walking over to the bedroom to use the bathroom, "I don't appreciate it when you suck on me."

A cheeky grin showed on Rick's face and Kate knew that she'd lined herself up for whatever happened next.

"Well I may have not appreciated it last night when you were sucking….." he was cut off by a pillow to the face that was thrown by Kate.

She turned the corner into the room out of sight. Rick couldn't help but laugh. He prayed that Alexis didn't know what they were talking about. Suddenly a head popped back around the door.

"And by the way Mr Castle," she said in a sly tone, "you loved it." She winked at him and returned to the bedroom.


	21. At my most beautiful

It could've seemed that they were an eighty year old couple dancing like they had practised every Friday night for the past sixty years. They stood in the middle of Rick's lounge room in each other's arms slowly moving from side to side and leisurely making their way to one side of the room then back to the other.

A song was playing through the stereo that Kate didn't know the name of. It was somehow stuck on repeat but Kate didn't mind because it was the perfect song for this flawless moment.

The only words she could remember and sung softly when they came by time after time were:

_"At my most beautiful  
I count your eyelashes secretly.  
With every one, whisper I love you.  
I let you sleep.  
I know you're closed eye watching me,  
Listening.  
I thought I saw a smile._

I've found a way to make you  
I've found a way  
A way to make you smile."

Rick didn't sing a word of the notes that flew by every time the song replayed itself. He loved Kate's voice. Every time the song played through he waited for the verse where she knew the words and would sing along in the softest way. She sung so softly that his ears wouldn't have picked it up if he wasn't listening. He absorbed her words and let them release into his body and make his heart flutter. He had fallen for this girl. It was the type of fall where he wasn't squashed onto the concrete below, but he was cushioned by a soft bed of feather like clouds.

The song was over. It had paused minutes ago but they didn't care. They still stood there slowly moving around the room, never losing touch with each other. Their music wasn't one which had a beat, it was only the simple words that developed from Kate and flowed around the room. Sometimes Rick joined in on the words which created a kind of harmony in the loft. The deep, uneasy voice of Rick collided with Kate's soft and delicate one but they couldn't care. They just continued singing those words and dancing around like there was no tomorrow. For all they knew the sun wouldn't rise in the morning and this was the last moment that they'd spend together. If so, it was the perfect moment. It was a moment of pure love and affection. It was a capsule of time that would never be taken away in either of their lives, a moment which they'd think of in their last moments of breath.

All they could say was:

_"At my most beautiful  
I count your eyelashes secretly.  
With every one, whisper I love you.  
I let you sleep.  
I know you're closed eye watching me,  
Listening.  
I thought I saw a smile._

I've found a way to make you  
I've found a way  
A way to make you smile. Because darlin' I love you."

* * *

So this is actually one of my favourite chapters. I know it's incredibly corny but who cares haha! Have a good day guys:)


	22. Last days

Last days are always the hardest. Every second burns away while you are trying to savour every millisecond. Every touch, every word and every movement is stored away and remembered for when you miss them so much that it brings you to tears.

* * *

"This is almost as romantic as our first date," she laughed as Rick dodged a crowd of small children who were running full pelt towards him.

"Almost," he puffed and took Kate's hand in his.

You could've sworn that they were a married couple. They seemed so in sync, so similar and in tune that it was like they had been together for years. It was quite the opposite though. They were ying and yang, so opposite that they fitted together like ice-cream and sprinkles. People often asked how they could be so in love when they hadn't known each for all that long. It was true, they had only been together for a few months but they already knew that their love was eternal. They knew it sounded corny but you just had this feeling when you loved the one that you were going to spend the rest of your life with. You suddenly feel like every past relationship you were holding back and now it was time to give this person your all. And as they stood hand in hand in a room full of screaming adolescents they seemed truly comfortable. Bringing Alexis and her friends to a "Fun Zone" on her last day with Rick wasn't her ideal last day with him, but she loved Alexis and seeing her happy made it all worth it.

"I'm sorry that we had to spend our last day here," Rick said and looked down at the ground like he was ashamed.

She turned to face him and lifted his head with her hand.

"There is no reason to be sorry. I love Alexis and I love you. You two are my life now," she then gestured around the room, "this is my life now," she laughed.

"That's good because you're stuck with me!" he exclaimed.

"I'm glad," she laughed back and kissed him right there in room full of people that were way too young to witness it.

"Break it up you two!" someone yelled from the other side of the room. Rick and Kate's eyes searched the room to see who it was and both of their eyes landed on Alexis who was laughing from in the ball pit. She had become way too accustom to seeing them make out but she still tried to break them apart every now and again.


End file.
